Naruto : Team 10 Rise Story
by T-Aj71721291
Summary: Naruto was taken by Jiraiya from seven to almost twelve years old. That had a minor impact on the timeline, for the better or for the worst. Let's find out how thing will be different. Mokuton! Naruto. NaruIno later. Rated M to be safe. No flames please, I'm still a beginner. Critics are welcome, especially in PMs. Abandoned for another project!
1. Chapter 0 : Dawn of the road

**AN : Hey everyone I'm your fellow Author T-Aj . This is an AU of Naruto in it he was taken by Jiraiya at his seventh year and he was trained by the Gama-Sennin for five years. So, enjoy, and I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I am sorry about the spell and grammar errors.**

 **P.S. This story is under rewriting process. Reader's follow is advised.**

 **Warning : Plot unprepared yet! But, fortunatly, I have a general idea what to do for the most of the story, a bit Ooc and different from cannon.**

* * *

 **About the story :** A NaruIno. I've always wanted to write one. Just remember, this is an AU. Also, Naruto does have the fox sealed within him, Yin AND Yang!

 **Chapter 0 : Prologue:**

* * *

Naruto age seven...

"Great!I'm late!" A blond seven years old said to himself mostly as he rushed through the streets in the middle of the hateful gazes of the civilian of Konoha. He didn't really care just got used to one question was right now why? Why does they hate him? He didn't do any prank in a full month! Why does they look at him as if he was a plague walking on earth? Too many questions with no answer. He didn't see the mountain of a man in front of him until he bumped into the said man before hitting the floor,hard!

"Are you alright kid?" The white haired man was tall,standing at 6'5" (his sandals adds two inches) with his geta sandals,red haori and green short kimino shirt and it's matching pants,also,he had a big scroll on his back.

"Yeah,sorry. I wasen't paying much attention to my surroundings." Naruto said appologizing.

"Not a big problem. By the way,what's your name little one? Mine is Jiraiya." The mountain of a man,now identified as Jiraiya,said.

"I'm Naruto. Oh crap! I'm still late for the academy!" Naruto exclaimed before he felt Jiraiya grab him by his collar.

"Don't worry about it! By the way,what did you learn on the academy?" The man asked in a tone that demanded an answer.

"Eh...nothing!" Naruto replied honestly.

"Nothing? Nothing? Why did you attended it at the first place?" Jiraiya asked in a slightly irritated tone,only to find that Naruto was a bit scared by his attitude.

"I don't know? I mean,how else can I become a ninja?" Naruto asked in a soft tone.

"There's other ways. I can teach you if you want!" Jiraiya offered,still holding the kid.

"And old man Hokage will say yes?" Naruto asked.

"You bet he'll say yes! He was my mentor after all!" Jiraiya replied in a pridefull tone as he let Naruto go. However the kid didn't move.

"What are you waiting for? Go to the academy!" Jiraiya said in an ordering tone to the kid who runned faster than the wind.

"Interesting kid!" Jiraiya said to himself before he shunshined away.

* * *

Hokage's office...

Sarutobi Hiruzen was past his prime. That's definetly for sure. Any idiot can say that, if he's an idiot to underestimate the " Shinobi no Kami " or God of Shinobi. That old man is definetly one of the very few people who had completely mastered the five nature transformation, something even his sensei didn't accomplish. Using the five chakra nature is a thing, but mastering them is a whole another thing...

However the only reason he's weakened is because of some very few minor problems : paperwork, pipe smoking, lack of rest and finaly old age by order from the most to the least important. (Yeah I know,sorry everyone) However, he's still one of the most intimidating men on land, only a few, namely Kage-level shinobis or samurais can look eye-to-eye with him without fear...and Uzumaki Naruto.

Yes, the seven-years old kid calls him old man to boot, old man. The boy is definitely fearless. Or an idiot? Who knows? After all, Hiruzen knows for a fact that Naruto is hiding a lot in his heart. If the boy told him that he was wearing a mask, he won't be astonished. Actually,he'd be way too surprised to find that the boy is maskless. He knows from experience. And in their shinobi world, experience is king, no matter how old you are or how young you are. You may have a million of jutsus and you can die by a simple senbon because you lack the power of experience. Yes, the ninja world is a savage one.

Luck may have a factor in your battles, yes. Luck MAY help, but not by much. Ask any jonin who've been in the rank for more than five years, he'd laught at you for HOURS. No matter how lucky you are, if you're not sneaky and stealthy, then you lose even to a damn genin!

Sarutobi Hiruzen who's the Sandaime Hokage or Third Hokage of Konohagakure was right in his office doing paperwork like every day. However this day will change a LOT of things...

Not only his paperwork were now much more than three seconds ago, which made the poor old man look skeptically at the now mysteriously duplicating piece of hell, 'I swear it multiplies every time I think I finished it! How am I supposed to neurter it? Can I find a way to get even a few minutes of relaxing?' He thought before...

"How is the paperwork, Sarutobi-sensei?" Asked non-other than Jiraiya.

However, Sarutobi was now more than awared about his student's special way of getting into his office : The window!

"Like allways, Jiraiya." Hiruzen answered with a sigh, "Have a seat." He said to the towering mountain of a man. The said man complied to his leader, "Anything new?" The Hokage asked the sage who handed him a scroll.

"All the information I got in this scroll." Jiraiya said in a business-tone, "However I want a little favor from you, not as a sensei to his student, but as a friend to his friend." Jiraiya said in a tone that expressed one thing : He was NEVER this serious.

"If it's about Tsunade... I can't..." Hiruzen said before his most loyal student shook his head 'No' .

"Actually, I met today a young older than seven. I talked to him and I have concluded one from two things..." Jiraiya said to his mentor who simply listened and noded as the toad sage continued his story, "...The first : The academy have became much worst than our era... The second : This boy is either a completely brain-dead idiot... either they neglect him on purpos." Jiraiya said to the Hokage who litted his pipe, took a deep drag before puffing a plume of smoke.

"I understand you, Jiraiya. I swear I tried my best. Unfortunatly,I am but one man." Hiruzen said to Jiraiya honestly. The toad sage's serious expression went into the drain as he took a sad one...

"That's the problem! If you, the Hokage, couldn't do much, then what anyone else would?" Jiraiya asked his friend and mentor, however, someone entered the office much to the shock of both men...

"Hey Hokage-jiji. Can you...Jiraiya-no-oji-chan?" Non-other than Naruto got into the office, greeted the Hokage, only to be shocked himself when he saw the fourth adult who looked at him...as him.

"I guess this is definitely what means 'Speaking about the Devil' Sensei !" Jiraiya said to the Hokage who noded.

" Naruto-kun, why aren't you in class?" The old man asked.

Normally, Naruto would lie about it. But not this time, he finaly hitted his limit. Had he not bumped into Jiraiya, his guts would tell him to lie and say that 'He didn't feel like it' or 'He decided to skip class'. However this time his guts told him that Jiraiya is NOT a liar...

"Well, you see Hokage-jiji, I was too late to get in, and they decided not to let me in." Naruto said without a hint of lie.

"I think the second one of the second choice, sensei!" Jiraiya said cryptically.

"I see!" Was all that Hiruzen said as his face turned grim 'Why can't those idiots tell the kunai from the scroll sealed in it?' He thought.

"Er, what second one? What second choice?" Naruto asked Jiraiya innocently who rubbed his chin with his right hand before he replied, "Let's just say that you are coming with me for five years, no discussion. Isn't that right sensei ?"

"I don't see any problem with this. Actually, I was worried about Naruto-kun if he will be back less than one month or one week before the graduation exam. But since you'll be back a whole year before, then the problem is solved." Hiruzen replied to his student.

"Well, it all depands on Naruto here whenever or not he'll be back one year before graduation." Jiraiya said to Hiruzen.

"Naruto-kun, I count on you to be the next spymaster-in-training." Hiruzen said in a very serious tone.

"Count on me, Jiji." Naruto said grinning. Truth be told, Hiruzen was allways a grandfather figure for him. However, that instint he showed his full belief in Naruto's potential, which is definetely very encouraging...

"Pay attention to everything he teaches you, Naruto-kun. Also, unfortunatly, you may not eat ramen as everyday lunch..." Hiruzen said, 'Three, Two, One...' He thought...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Came to life the blood-freezing scream of pure agony coutesy of none other than our favorite blond : Uzumaki Naruto.

Both Jiraiya and Hiruzen helded their ribs since they never laughted so hard. Come to think about it, ignore the pain in the ears, the ringing bells, and the momentary loss of hearing, it was very hilarious.

"Oh that was fun, sensei !" Jiraiya said between laughts.

"And me who never thought of this before!" Hiruzen replied while laughting in a very un-Hokage like manner.

'That does it! That nails it! I swear I will get each and every one with my pranks one day or another! Oh, I think I should do a prank warfare list!' Naruto thought darkly. Unknown to everyone, the legendary "Prankster from hell" is born that day.

* * *

( The next day, 5 a.m. , Naruto's apparetement...)

"Naruto wake up!" Jiraiya said as he shooked his godson awake.

"What's wrong Jiraiya-oji ?" Naruto said sleepily.

"It's time to go." Jiraiya replied to the seven years old.

"I forgot! I never packed anything!" Naruto said as he was struck by panic.

"Don't worry, I got it! Actually, all you need is a spare of clothes." Jiraiya said. Much to his astonishment, Naruto shook his head.

"I don't need it. Actually, I think we should go dattebayo!" Naruto said excited about his journey, mostly because of his upcoming training. Truth be told, he's definitely the only one who's stealthier than most ninja despite his young age.

'Appart Dog, Cat, Tigre, Weasel and Crow, I can probably sneak up on anyone!' He said in thoughts before he continued, 'However, no matter how hard I try, I couldn't trail the old man or Jiraiya without beign exposed!' Finaly, he decided to ask.

"By the way, I couldn't sneak up on you yesterday. If the academy have a grade for stealth, I'd definitely be the best for my age." Naruto said in a cheeky manner.

"Oh, this is great! That means I won't have to teach you a lot!" Jiraiya exclaimed a bit reliefed about this new information.

"What do you mean by this?" Naruto asked in confusion, which Jiraiya answered, "It means that you're a natural born spy! No, you didn't heard me wrong, if you are stealthy enough for most of ninja not to notice you, then you are indeed a great stealth specialist!" Jiraiya rubbed his chin while he explained to Naruto, who went in deep thoughts.

'Since when was I this stealthy? Come to think about it, what do I have to lose? Nothing! What do I have to win? A lot of things.' Naruto came finaly to a conclusion "I think we need to go now Jiraiya-oji!" Naruto said to the man who smiled.

As they went through the village, Naruto stoped the older man before a ramen stand, "They'll open in two minutes, Oji-chan. And I think they will miss me if I go." Naruto said to Jiraiya who noded before he replied, "I see no problem with this. Actually, maybe we need to eat breakfeast. The journey will be long after all." Jiraiya said.

True to his word, no more than two minutes, Ichiraku Ramen opened only to be greeted by the sight of Jiraiya and Naruto in front of their store playing 'Rock-Paper-Scissor' and Naruto was winning... again.

"Oh, good morning old man, Ayame-nee-chan." Naruto said with his trademark fox grin as Jiraiya waved his hand and said, "Hi." To both Teuchi and Ayame.

"Good morning Naruto, Jiraiya-sama, what do you want with my best customers?" Teuchi asked in a repecful tone with a hidden threat within.

"Nothing but his good, Teuchi-san. How long have it been?" Jiraiya asked his old aquaintance.

"Seven years and five monthes exacltly. So, what brings you this early? If it is for an old friends chat, then why is Naruto is with you?" Teuchi asked.

"If I bother you I can go... " Naruto said before Ayame grabed him by his collar.

"Oh no you don't! Not before having a breakfeast first!" She said with tone that dosen't take 'No' for answer.

"Ok." Was all that Naruto could say to his now scary surrogate older sister.

"About that, Teuchi-san, I plan to take Naruto with me so he learns somethings about the world." Jiraiya said to the now dumbfounded ramen chef.

"Take him with you? For how long?" Teuchi asked.

"Honestly, I think about five years or so." Jiraiya said with a calm expression as he added mentally , 'Five years are definetely more than enough to teach him most of the basics. Who know? He may be the child of prophecy!'

"There is nothing I can say to change your mind?" Teuchi asked with a small hint of hope.

"I'm sorry to say no. To be honest, I didn't wanted to take him away from his friends." Jiraiya said before Naruto gave him a heart-breaking sigh, "What's wrong kid?" The mountain of a man asked.

"I don't have any friends actually. Most of the parents tell their children not to befriend me, play with me, or even talk with me." Naruto said in a sad tone before he continued, "The rest however is better left unsaid. I got used to their hateful stares. Like I killed someone who they cared for." Naruto said while gritting his teeth.

Jiraiya, for a tiny little second, had the urge to go on a very deadly rampage where possibly only the Hokage himself have a chance to stop him, 'Those ingrateful...ARGH!' He said mentally, 'Calm down Jiraiya! What's done is done. Now it's your chance. Who know? Maybe he'll surpass everyone who was your student, no? What do you think, Minato?'

So, after a ramen breakfeast and a tearfull goodbye, Naruto and Jiraiya hitted the roads to their destination...

* * *

( Five years later...)

Umino Iruka who's the next graduation class teacher was surprised as he saw none other than a sannin, the Hokage and a masked blond boy in his class at the same time, "Greeting Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama." He said in a stunned voice.

"At least someone show me the proper respect!" Jiraiya thought loudly enough for Naruto to reply with a whisper, "Come on Ero-sennin , If they know even (1%) one percent from what I know about you!" The boy said in a very annoyed voice.

"Ahem!" Hiruzen cleared his throat, which made Naruto give his hand to Iruka, "Uzumaki Naruto, eleven years old!" Naruto said in a calm voice, which definitly scared both the Hokage and Jiraiya.

As Iruka shook the boy's hand, he felt himself... heavier with some reason. Dismissing it, he went and seated on his chair, only for the chair to collaps and the students to errupt in laughts.

"What did I told you about using Fuinjutsu?" Jiraiya said as he bonked his last student on the head.

"Ouch, Fuin kai! (Seal release) " Naruto said in a hurt voice.

"Come on! I didn't hit you that hard, did I?" Jiraiya said to Naruto who grinned, "Nah, you hit like a five years old civilian brat. Of course it hurt. I wonder if there's anyone who can hit harder!"

Iruka sighed at this, "Jiraiya-sama, as a legendary ninja, can you please tell us about it, even a bit?'

"Well, we the ninjas are no samurais. All I can say is that the ninja world is plagued by hatered.I can go on hours about this. But in short, rise above your hate. Hate is one heavy burden and a highway to insanity."

Sasuke sighed at this. He knew that his goal was to kill his brother... Depanding on his answers.

"Anyway, as ninja, we lie, we cheat, we steal, we kill, we kidnap, we torture people! So, if you are not ready for this, please, forget about becoming a ninja!" Jiraiya continued his speech.

Most of the class felt sick to their stomach, except the clan heirs of course...

"Jiraiya-sama, isn't there... any less violent route?" One pink haired girl asked.

"There is. But unfortunatly, it's not present for the moment. I tried to re-integrate that option, but I couldn't. Sensei, can I try one more time?" Jiraiya asked the Hokage after he answered the pinkette's question.

"Well, let's discuss it in the office. And Naruto, try not to prank anyone during school." The Hokage told the boy who grinned, "I won't! Unless.. You know what I'm talking about Jiji!" He finished his statement with a sad smile behind his mask.

"Alright class, everyone stand up for Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama!" Iruka said, "Now, Naruto, can you remove that mask?"

"Alright, I'll do it!" Naruto said as he removed his ANBU-like mask,only for everyone to be stunned how he had a scarf arround his lower half of his face and his eyes were hidden by his googles...

"That wasen't helping very much!" A blond girl he knows as Yamanaka Ino commented.

"Well, I want to remove the scarf, but I think I better not to!" Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"Are you sick or something?" Asked a chubby boy who's hair had a red tint.

'Kind as allways, Choji!' Naruto thought before repliying, "No, but let's just say that if I do so... Nevermind! Here goes nothing!" The blond boy said as he removed his scarf revealing three scars-like whiskers on each cheek and a slightly oversized cannines when he grinned a bit. Also, he lifted his googles up, revealing two saphire colored eyes.

"I know what you are thinking about, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said in a slightly threatening voice.

"Na-Na-Naruto? Is that you?" Iruka said in disbelief.

"The very Uzumaki Naruto you knewed... except at least I wasen't very lonely like I used to." Naruto said.

"Naruto? Is that really you?" Kiba asked in disbelief, torn between nostalgia and shock.

"Hey kiba, how are you? What's your puppy's name?" Naruto said grinning.

"You're finally back you troublesome old friend?" Shikamaru said teasingly.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"Ahem!" Iruka cleared his throat, "Ok class, this day you will exceptionally leave at 12 p.m., Hokage-sama's ordor! Naruto, can I talk to you one on one?" Iruka said.

"Er, sure, Iruka-sensei." He replied without care as he walked out with Iruka outside, letting the classroom errupt with many discussion, only Sasuke was thinking darkly 'Damn you Itachi! Why you went berserk and killed almost everyone with a damn sharingan? Why you almost crippled Kaa-chan? Why you told me to hate you? Isn't there any other way? I don't want to soak my hands in blood, especially not yours or any one of my friends!'

Two minutes latter, Iruke used his Oni-Atama no jutsu (Demon's head jutsu) to stop the chatter going in his class. Naruto then went to Sasuke, and extended his hand to him. The Uchiha hesitently shook it with his own as Naruto said to him, "I know this is late, but I offer you my deepest condulences." Before he went to an empty seat to catch on the class.

* * *

After the class, Hokage's office...

"Hey jiji! Hey Ero-Sennin!" Naruto greeted, only to see Jiraiya's face have a hint of saddeness..

"Jiraiya-sensei, what's wrong?" Naruto now asked with a lot of worry in his mind.

"Unfortunatly, gaki, I need to go now. It's about..." Jiraiya said before beign interrupted, "Your spy network, got it!" Naruto knewed what Jiraiya had to do, "Also, Icha Icha series, huh?" He said in a 'I know your thoughts' tone.

"How does he knows?" Hiruzen asked Jiraiya interessted, "Er, like I told you, sensei, it's time to collect information now!" Jiraiya said as he shunshined away.

"Damn! I really need to learn that jutsu!" Naruto cursed only for the Hiruzen to point to his chair, "You know, Naruto-kun, I'm kind of glad that I lied to everyone and told them that you were kidnapped." Naruto sighed before he shook his head and answered, "Let me guess : Shisui was found dead, most of the Uchihas revolted, and Itachi killed each and every one that was a ninja and crippled half of the sharingan users, but he spared all the kids now twelve or under, the elder and the women, am I right?"

Hiruzen took his pipe, lit it, had a very long drag and puffed a plume of smoke before he said, "Correctly! But, you can not tell Sasuke, no matter what!"

Naruto from his part shook his head, "On my first year, I learned that he hero-idoled his brother. Now however, I have no idea what he plans to do." Naruto then sighed, "By the way, jiji, do you know who's my mom is? Jiraiya-sensei told me when I'll be stronger he'll tell me."

Hiruzen looked right into Naruto's eyes, they weren't the same eyes he was used to, they were filled with sorrow, hope, and they were practicly pleading him to answer if he knows.

'I don't know how to tell him. Will he hate me? Nah,I think he should know.' The old man took another drag before he exhale it and answered...

"Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina. She may was a chunin, but her power easily rivaled most of our jonins. Matter of fact she saved many jonins now alive from deadly situations. Unfortunatly..." Hiruzen stoped talking, and Naruto sighed "At least I'm the son of a strong kunoichi, it could've been worst. No?"

Hiruzen noded, "She was pretty much like you, full of energy, a bit loud, brave, very brave, and one of the worst pranksters that ever lived in konoha."

Naruto exploded laughting at the final statement, "At least I'm a bit like one of my parents. Thanks jiji, at least I know which name to look for if I go and visit the graveyard,no?" The Sandaime smiled a sad smile, "I can relate. I lost my wife Biwako years ago."

Naruto shook his head, "I'm sorry for your loss, jiji." The old Hokage smiled warmly at the boy, "Don't be, she'll allways be here, in my heart. But I'm feeling that if I'll go, Konoha would be in safe hands."

Naruto frowned at this. True, Hiruzen may not have much to live for, but still.., "Don't be like this ji-chan, I mean think about the people who cares about you. I'm one of them, so is your family. But if I die, who'll care? I bet that even my sensei will be a bit happy that the fox is gone." He said then added mentally, 'But the fox is strong. What was thw onw sealing him in me thinking? I mean, a half is one thing but a full Biju of that power scale... Even less than a tail gives me enough power to do ANY jutsu!'

Now, Naruto knewed why Hiruzen is once called 'Shinobi no Kami' as the old man almost exploded at him, "What is wrong with you? You're still too young to die yet!" Naruto, to his credit, didn't flinch, "But what if I'm not going to be a ninja? What will I do? What will I work? An assassin? A bandit? A spy?"

The old man now sighed at this. This boy allready have his moral code, "No. Look, if you won't make it in the next six monthes, I'll tell Jiraiya and he'll make you his apprentice." Naruto sighed at this, "He ain't bad one bit but, the problem is that for anyone to pass the chunin exam have to be in a team of three. That's the problem, because I'm more than sure that I won't be the weak link of my team..." The boy then stopped talking.

"If not the weak link then why... Oh! I understand you, Naruto-kun." The Hokage said in a grandfather-like tone.

"See jiji? It's a catch 22!" Naruto said as he knewed that 'The professor' catched on quickly. The old man just noded.

"By the way, do you know who's my father?" Naruto asked with the same sad eyes. The old man sighed, "I truelly want to tell you, but I can't until you are either an A-rank chunin, either a jonin."

"He is THAT bad? At least mom is like me." Naruto said chuckling.

"No. He was one of the best shinobis konoha ever had." Hiruzen said before he took another drag from his pipe, "But the problem is this : He made too many enemies. If I tell you who he is, you may hate him." Naruto's head hitted the desk, hard. "Please, either tell me, either give me a hint jiji!"

'Why not? I mean most of the village won't do anything, will they?' Hiruzen thought before he replied, "Well, you inherited his hair and eye color."

Unfortunatly, Naruto knewed for a fact that there's only ONE clan of blonds. Had he been one of them, there would be no way that they would've abandoned him. One glance and he putted one and one together...

"Him!" Naruto said calmly while he pointed at the Yondaime's picture.

Hiruzen just spitted his pipe in shock as Naruto caught it in his hand, "Jiji, you're alright?" The said Hokage shook his head before he said "Naruto-kun, no matter what, this does not leave your lips. Understood?" This wasen't a question, this was an ordor.

"I understand why." Naruto said again in a calm exterior, "Anyway, Hokage-Jiichan, is there any Kekkei Genkai I can try to learn? I mean, I once met a woman with two Kekkei Genkai. And she told me that she learned one of them."

Hiruzen thought about it before answering, "Shodai-sama had the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai. He once told me that he combined Earth and Water chakra to form the wood element. You have the requiring affinities?"

Naruto shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. I have a secondary affinity to Water chakra. I can use Earth chakra but not enough I guess. Anyway, have a nice day Jiichan." Naruto turned on, only to be stopped by the Hokage.

"Wait a second. Now that you know, the least I can do is to give you this." The Hokage said as he threw two scrolls to the Uzumaki.

"What is this, Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Your inheritence actually. Well, the Hijutsu part. The green one is if you have the Mokuton." Hiruzen said.

"How did you...? Oh, beign a Hokage have its perks." Naruto answered his own question, "Anyway, Jiji, Do you have any tips?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I have one : Train in private. Don't do that until you are strong enough!" The old man answered.

"Ok, I know you don't want to know, but just in case, my affinity is wind. But I need to imrove my control of earth chakra nature. Any tips Ji-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I have one. try and find that silver-haired masked one-eyed jonin with a gravity defying hairstyle. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you if you give his an autographed Icha-Icha book." Hiruzen said with a very faint smirk 'Sorry Jiraiya, but you won't turn him to the darkside like you... yet!'

* * *

Three hours latter...

"How the hell am I supposed to find him? Damn!" Naruto cursed as he couldn't find Kakashi. "Who you are supposed to find?" Naruto heard a lazy tone. As he turned, he smirked, "You!" He answered honestly.

"Me? What did I ever do to you?" The said masked man asked.

"Nothing. You are a jonin, you are masked, you have only one visible eye, your hair is silver and gravity-defying. You are the one I need to find. By the way, You like Icha-Icha?" Naruto answered and asked.

"Of course I love the best book ever written!" Kakashi answered honestly.

"So, I need to give you those. I don't enjoy them much. What am I saying? I'm under twelve for Kami sake!" Naruto gave him the books.

"In exchange of what?" Kakashi asked.

"Teach me how to improve my Doton chakra!" Naruto replied.

'Do I teach him? Will it be a good idea?' Kakashi mused, 'Then again, who cares?' He answered "We got a deal!"

"Cool! Where we go?" Naruto asked.

"Training ground three!" Kakashi said as he shunshined.

"I need to learn this! But improving my Earth chakra control comes first, no?" Naruto thought loudly as he runned to the said training ground.

* * *

Two weeks latter...

Iruka entered the class only to notice that Naruto is still abscent. Two weeks after the introduction, the blond kid was abscent two weeks straight. True, Iruka know about the boy. About him beign the Kyubi's container, but still... He didn't liked him, truth be told. But that dosen't mean that he hated him with a passion...

"Sorry for beign late! I was lost on the road of life!" Was nonother than the almost thirteen years old boy...

"Ok. Normally, I'd ask you about where you've been the last couple of weeks... But since you're new, maybe I can talk to you latter at Ichiraku ramen?" Iruka asked a rheotical question.

"You know the old man Teuchi? That's cool! Oh and sorry sensei, I had to train... After all, I can't dissapoint my... Nevermind!" Naruto replied in his way as he went to an unoccupied seat and waited for the lecture...

Naruto soon fell half asleep. Truth be told, he never liked lecture about 'useless things'. He's training to be a shinobi for kami's sake! Also, he noticed once that stealth isn't lacking : it's complete abscent from the academy.

'Seriously? What's wrong with them? Even if I am a slacker, I still can sneak up on all of the academy, dispose of each and everyone of them, and escape without beign noticed!'

"...Ruto!" Iruka's voice interrupted his mesmerization "Huh? What?" He asked.

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose before re-asking, "I asked you about Shodaime-sama's special ability. Is it a Hiijutsu or..." He didn't finish, since the blond in question answered, a bit too correctly...

"A Kekkei Genkai. The ability to combine Doton and Suiton. He was able to combine two chakra nature and produce one of the strongest Kekkei Genkais or Bloodline limits : The Mokuton!" Naruto finished his words then slept again...

"How did you know?" Iruka asked no one. It was a surprise that Shikamaru answered, "Well, I know Naruto's dream. He's the most ambitious person I know. I would be shocked if he succeeded."

At this Naruto, like a jack-in-the-box, standed up, "What do you mean Shikamaru?" He asked, seething.

The lazy Nara sighed as he replied, "Troublesome, you know as well as me that your dream is the hardest one any of us have. Hell, Sasuke may realise his before you do, and he's targeting an S-rank shinobi!"

Now Sasuke seethed, "What the hell is wrong with you Shikamaru? I knewed that you know you sneaky... ARGH!" He yelled at the end. Truth be told, he dosen't want to linger on his dream or rather ambition...

"Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, you three are expulsed!" Iruka said. He was a bit angry at them.

"No! Sasuke had every right to be angry. And Shikamaru did nothing! It's my fault, not their!" Naruto said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Fine, leave now!" Iruka said.

"One last thing, Iruka. Don't you ever look at me like the others, or else accidents happens." Naruto said crypticaly.

"I see. Sorry about that." Iruka replied.

"See you at ichiraku, Sensei." Naruto said in a happy tone now.

"That kid is an enigma!" Iruka said mostly to himself, "Now class, let's continue."

"I'm sorry about my lashing at you, Shikamaru! It still hurt." Sasuke appologized.

"No harm happened. But we own Naruto a lunch." Shikamaru said, unaware of his doom...

The said blond went to the Hokage, who told him that he did the right thing. And that he's very proud of the boy, as he just got a letter from Jiraiya about an idea to keep Naruto busy enough after the last prank warfare he started... Well, the suspect is still roaming and wasen't sighted even once... but the one thing is sure is that whoever the nicknamed "prankster from hell" is still a ghost.

And Naruto is as stealthy as a ghost!

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, I know that I did many mistakes. But this is just chapter 1. And it's still better than last time...**

 **Also, chapter 1 is beign revised. If I can I'll tell my Beta-reader.**

 **Please think that this story have a darker side than in cannon.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Academy days

**AN : Ok. I know that I'm still a very bad writer. Also I still don't own Naruto but I own one thing to Kishimoto which I don't want to deliver. But well this is life for us. Enjoy first chapter about... Nah! Spoilers are bad no?**

* * *

About Noon / Konoha's academy's yard...

Shikamaru sighed in frustration as he thought that Naruto went home. The blond kid dissappeared for five years and six monthes, came back a day, dissapeared a couple of weeks, then finally came back only to be expelled. Yes, this situation is so... "Troublesome!" Shikamaru desribed the whole situation.

Aburame Shino is definitely a boy of very few words and a lot of logics. The boy is kind of creepy thanks to his bugs. However, he knows a lot. Actually, after Sasuke and Ino, he've got the best grades in everything. Long story short, he's one of the most promissing boys on the academy. However, for once, he seemed a bit interested to help Shikamaru...

"Nara-san, I think that Uzumaki-san will come back. Why you ask? Logic says that he needs to." Shino told Shikamaru about his thoughts. Shikamaru shook his head, "To be honest, he is the most troublesome person I know so far." Sasuke, who was there, just noded at this.

Now, Sasuke is considered tha genius of the class. However, he have one big problem : He rarely socialize with others. About four years ago, he went abscent for a good couple of weeks. Only when he came back to the academy he became a whole another person. He was completely broken down. To this day, he almost allways rushes out to his home. Mostly to see his mother, the only person he would die for without hesitation.

Truth be told, from Mikoto's point of view, she'd say that her youngest son is a very good boy. He helps her in almost everything. Allways listening to her and completely obeying the Uchiha's matriarch. Only one thing he allways says that he dosen't know if he'll do it for her or not : sparing his older brother's life.

He still remembers about his brother saying, "Hate me. Despise me. And when you have the same eyes than me, come and fight me!" He asked his mother, when she was discharged from the hospital, about what Itachi have told him about the same eyes than him. His mother sighed and just cryed her eyes out. She showed him her eyes, How they resembled Itachi's a bit.

"Sasuke, are you still here?" Shikamaru asked his classmate. The Uchiha shook his head before noding 'Yes' to the lazy Nara.

Shikamaru knows exactly what's wrong with Sasuke. Actually, he and Shino both know that Itachi turned into a complete sociopath and killed most of his clan. Why was the unnanswered question for a long time. When the young Uchiha came back after a week, it seemed like he, for lack of better term, took a visit to hell itself. He came back with two onyx broken eyes. He couldn't talk nor grunt for a good couple of monthes. But the most important change is that he pushed himself more than anyone.

It was scary when he fights. He became more agressive and much angrier than before. The scary part is that he still have a refined style. His spares became much shorter than before. However, a little by little his anger left.

Now, here he is at the end of the road. What should he do now? Do what his brother have told him, or continue his life? His mother have allways told him to leave his vengence. That Itachi wasen't a bad son. That she may die if they'll fight each other to the death. As much as he wanted to kill his brother for killing his father and most of his clan, he felt that he'll regret it much more than anything else.

What matters now is to find the enigma known as Naruto. "Say Shino, can you help us finding Naruto?" Sasuke asked his classmate. Shino shook his head before he replied, "I'm sorry about it Sasuke-san. Uzumaki-san is the only one that I can't track from our class." Ok, this is bad.

Either Naruto had some superb stealth skills or he was simply extremely hard to track down. So far, Shino is considered, allong Kiba and Hinata, the best trackers of the class. Yet the simple fact that one of them can't track someone, especially their age, is scary.

However, what surprised them the most is the voice that told them, "Look under the tree's branch!" Which was exactly what they did. However, what surprised them is the fact that Uzumaki Naruto was hanging upside-down like a bat from the tree's branch and with no wires.

"What were you doing there?" Sasuke asked. Naruto rised, or rather lowered and eyebrow to them, "What? Can't I take a nap?" He asked like it was very obvious and common to take a nap under a tree's branch.

"You're very troublesome Naruto. Do you know that?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto from his part dropped like a cat on his feet. "Now you did!" He answered Shikamaru before he continued, "Ok, what do you want from me?"

"I must leave now, Uzumaki-san. Take care." Said Shino. Naruto waved his hand to him. Now Shikamaru told him that he'll pay the Uzumaki's lunch. Naruto noded at this.

* * *

(One lunch at Ichiraku's ramen and a Nara's empty wallet latter...)

Shikamaru grumbled under his breath many curses. This is definitely the worst mistake he ever maded in his whole life. 'Next time I will NEVER treat Naruto nor Choji to lunch. Not even if I die.' He thought. Now on the road to the academy, he decided to speak about it, "Naruto, you are the worst person I treat to a lunch. What you got for a stomach, a black hole?" Naruto just exploded in a laughting fit about it, "This is very original Shikamaru. Sorry about that. I usually don't eat that match when I'm not active." The lazy shadow user rised an eyebrow, "You mean you were training? Why? That's very tiresome."

Naruto sighed at this. Truth be told, he hated intense training. However, he got no choice. He decided to try and change his friend's opinion, "What's better? Burning yourself with training or beign lazy and living with regret? I mean, we are training to become what? Doctors? No. We are training to become ninjas. In our job, we deal with death my friend. That's why I train so hard : To make sure there would be no one left for an eternel sleep under six feet of dirt!"

Shikamaru was amazed by this. Either Naruto is a genius in desguise, either he's very mature for their ages, like him or have a lot of experience about the ninje world. He gave it a thought. What if, Kami forbid, Choji have died in front of his eyes? All because he was a slacker? Fuck that! No way he'd let his best fucking friend die, "You know what? You're right Naruto. Maybe i should do more effort." Shikamaru said, not knowing how this will change his two oldest friends, Ino and Choji...

As they entered the class, Naruto took seat beside Yamanaka Ino. Sure, the platinium blond haired girl was sometimes loud and bossy. However she is one of the few people that didn't allways shunned him. However, he knows that whenever she is in a bad mood, he better get away from her.

"Hey! Did you have a nice lunch, Ino?" Naruto asked his fellow blond. He laughted mentally as she made a Hinata-like 'Eep!' before she glared at him, "Naruto, what did I told you about scaring me?" Ino said in a scolding tone. "Er, I forgot?" He answered by a question, "The last five years were... pretty intense!" The young girl's blue pupiless eyes softened, "You never told anyone about it, did you?" The whiskered boy shook his head 'No'. The girl grinned mentally as she saw the Hyuga heiress enter, "Hey Hinata, why don't you sit here? I mean you're the one girl I can truelly get along!" On the exterior, she was calm. Mentally however, Inner Ino was grinning at her bluenette friend 'Yes! Do it Hinata! Talk to Naruto!'

However, Ino's hope soon collapsed as Iruka entered the class. She sighed mentally. As the class was too boring for Naruto, he simply fell asleep. Iruka thought to wake him up. Then again he felt like it would end up badly for him. So, he let it slide.

Near the end of the class, Naruto waked up. Sure, he was dazed, but still. Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed, "Naruto, why are you allways sleeping in class?" Naruto, for his part shook his head, "Maybe because I train all night? Maybe because here we do ANYTHING but training? Maybe because the academy almost never produced a good shinobi since the days of the Nidaime Hokage?" The whole class smiled at this. Truth be told, they almost never had a spar or learned a jutsu. Only three jutsus and one of those is utterly useless. The other two are kind of useful in a real life situation.

"Ok, what do you suggest then? A tournament?" Iruka asked in frustration. The grin that found it's way to Naruto's face made him feel like the blond boy layed a trap, "That's exactly what I want! I got myself here so I can be ready to fight other damn shinobis! Not some weakling I can easily take down when I was eight years old!"

Iruka almost palmed his face. This is definitely the worst brat he ever met, "Fine! Who against who?" Naruto grinned, revealing his large cannines, "Me against each and everyone from a clan!"

"Wait a second! You're kidding, right?" Shikamaru, surprisingly asked Naruto. The blond shook his head side to side. Choji sighed, 'Damn! I met my old friend and he wants to die?' Kiba however grinned, "Prepare to have an ass-kicking buddy!" Naruto just throwed a book at him, hitting him square between the eyes without even turning, "That's good enough for your smug-ass?" He asked a totally out-cold Kiba.

"Anyone else have something to say? No? That's perfect!" Naruto exclaimed. Iruka now palmed his face, "Naruto, what have you done?" Naruto smiled, "Just showing them who's the boss here!"

* * *

Monday morning...

Naruto pulled that stunt on Friday. Since they got a weekend, he had plenty of time to prank a lot of people. The problem was that so far, whoever did the pranks left no trace. No chakra signature, no smell, no sweat nor blood. Nothing! That was the problem. Whoever did it is definitely a master of stealth...

Hiruzen knows exactly who did it. Actually, he got a coded message (Based on Icha Icha paradise pages / line number / exact word) and he knows exactly who appart Jiraiya use this kind of code. He decided to let it slide. The next batch was, coincidally, the clan's heirs and heiresses. If they don't toughen up now, then when? When they are six feet under? Hell no! It's now or never!

He knows for a fact that Naruto is a mid-to-high chunin level. Easily a B-rank ninja. Easily a very tough kid. Honestly, this is the best opportunity to show the academy how lax they got. This is the best opportunity he have. And it knocked freely!

However, as he prepared to shunshin, a person he didn't see for ages entered, "Hey old man!" Said his son, Asuma. "Hey Asuma. How was your days as a guardian ninja?" The Hokage replid. "It was good at first until some of them decided to organize a coup. Where you're going now?" Asuma replied smilling a bit.

"The academy. One student challenged seven others. He'll fight them one Vs. All!" He replied, confident that Naruto will win. Kid have it all : experience, jutsus, strength. "Ok, I think I may go and watch who would be my next team." Asuma said, as he and his father did the Ram seal and left in a plume of smoke.

Naruto, from his part, decided to rise the wager. He turned to Iruka and said, "Iruka-sensei, if I win, I'll leave until a week before graduation. What do you say?" Iruka sighed, "But if you lose, I'll forbid you from sleeping in class!" Naruto noded, "Deal!" As he shaked hands with Iruka, effectevely sealing the deal.

"Good morning everyone!" The old Hokage greeted the class. Iruka was stunned by this as the old man continued, "It came to my view that there's a tournament. Who against who?" Iruka bowed before he replied, "Greeting Hokage-sama. Naruto here wanted to fight all the heirs and heiresses of the clans present here." Hiruzen showed no emotion, "May the best fighter win. Start the match!"

Naruto sighed, "Ok, for their sake, let's just make it a Taijutsu match." Iruka rised an eyebrow before the Hokage noded, "I agree! Unfortunatly for you, Naruto-kun, you may lose!" Naruto grinned cheekily, "I won't lose that easily!" Before he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and drinked it in one go, "That was nice! Come on! Start the damn thing!"

Hiruzen was angry on the inside! How dare Jiraiya make his grandson drink? But more importantly, he'll have a talk with Naruto latter, 'I can't let him continue this! Healing factor or not, he's just a kid! Unless... Oh Kami-sama! What have I done?' He thought.

Iruka sighed, "Ok, One on One or winner take all?" He asked the class, only for them to say in unision, "The second!" Only for Shikamaru to rise his hand and say, "I forfeit! With no Ninjutsu, I'll lose to Naruto!" Naruto was a bit dumbfounded by his friend's action, "Ok! I understand!" As he took a boxing stance but with open palms, if you look closer, it was a mix between boxing and muay thai stance, "Let's begin!"

The first one who attacked him was Kiba, who lost consciousness thanks to a vicious back elbow to the jaw delivered while Naruto dodged his attack. Ino and Choji attacked him next, only for Naruto to block Choji's haymaker and Ino's roundhouse by his palm and forearm respectively. Choji immidiatly backed off as he felt that he should do so. And he was right as Naruto was able to slip his way behind Ino and knock her out with a chop to her neck.

Shino attacked Naruto with a kick to the ribs. Naruto grabed his leg and countered by a low kick to the inner thigh of the Aburame prodigy. Needless to say that Shino fell immidiatly. Choji attacked Naruto again with a superman punch only for the Uzumaki to grab his arm, swing him mid-air and throw him like an oversized kunai at Sasuke who attempted to attack him with a flying kick.

As Shino tried to get up, Hinata tried to attack Naruto. The problem is that she closed her eyes. The Uzumaki immidiatly countered her by grabbing her in a sleeper hold. That amazingly worked as she was out within a couple of seconds.

Now Naruto grinned, "Three out in twelve seconds!" That definitely was scary! He's not a kid to mess with. However, Sasuke saw red. He attacked Naruto without any plan. The Uzumaki stepped back before he extended his arm sideways as he rushed at him and clocked him right at the base of his neck! That was a terrifying lariat. Shino punched the distracted Naruto who clinched the Aburame and unloaded many knee strikes at him with the last one at the stomach, knocking him out. Now he turned to Choji and said, "Bring it on fatso!"

That was the wrong thing to say as Choji now saw red. He attacked Naruto with vicious crosses, kicks, a barrage of haymakers, and even headbutts. The Uzumaki took a beating. However, he finally cracked his neck and said, "This is it?" Before he gave Choji one might spinning high kick then a back elbow, knocking him out!

The rest of the class were scared out of their mind as they saw the legit top six get a beating. Legit means that they had the best odds. One Mizuki was grinning at the sight. He found the perfect one for his dirty job.

"So, Iruka-sensei, do I pass the exam?" Naruto said. Iruka, who's shocked to see how he won against six opponents, the weakest is supposedly at his level in less than a minute. The problem is that they are the most important clans heirs. That was the problem. So far, only one no-name orphan was able to piss all over the other clans heirs, who are now coincidingly those said clan's heads. His name was Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yondaime Hokage!

Iruka now took a close look at Naruto who was grinning. No! The resemblence was too much to be a coincident! 'You sealed the fox in your own son?' He thought before repliying Naruto, "I'm sorry! I honestly want to pass you, if you can do Kawarimi, Henge and Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto swore at this, "Fucking Bunshin no jutsu! I can't do a single one! I tried to do a thousand, but it dosen't work!" 'The problem is that I can now use the Five elements and the wood sub-element!' He added in his toughts.

"I'm sorry about it, Naruto! At least you got now a five monthes break! In exactly five monthes, make sure to be here for the whole week. Also, here's my adress. Need anything I'll be there or at Ichiraku ramen." Iruka said as he passed a paper to Naruto. The boy noded as he writted something on a paper and gave it to Iruka.

Asuma watched everything from the roof. He was now very interested in Naruto. Who know? Maybe the kid is a legend in the making? (He got no idea how right he is!)

As Naruto went out from the academy, happy about his break, an academy teacher by the name of Mizuki waved his hand to him. The blond academy student went to the man to know what he wants. He wasen't dissapointed, "Naruto, it came to my attention that you want to graduate, right?" The blond kid noded, "Yes, but Iruka-sensei dosen't want me to!" The silver-haired man smiled, "That's because he cares about you. Too many genins die, you know?" The boy noded as the man continued, "Anyway, there's a make-up test. Steal the forbidden scroll of sealing and meet me at ten in the forest's clearing. If you can do it, you'll pass the test." Naruto noded, "I'll do it about one hour before the rendez-vous." As he went, the boy had an evil grin...

Naruto wasted no time and went directly at the Hokage. He told him about everything. However, Asuma was outside listening. But he was shocked when he heard that Naruto can easily do the Kage bunshin no jutsu. But he have no idea how much the boy was hiding...

The plan was simple : Naruto would take the scroll, and a jonin would be there watching like a hawk, or in this case like an owl. Naruto noded at this. The Hokage decided to know how Naruto would try and take the scroll if he's his oppononent. "You really want to know, jiji?" Naruto said. As Hiruzen noded, Naruto rised his shoulders, "Oiroke no Jutsu!" As he henged into a blond bombshel of a young woman, the lacherous Hokage was out for the count.

"That was fun!" He heard. He was scared as he saw a tall bearded man with a cigarette lit in his mouth. The man shook his head, "Since you knocked out my old man, I won't stop you. After all, you won a square fight, didn't you?" Naruto noded, thanked him, and went to his house to see what he can see in the scroll.

* * *

Nine P.M., Naruto's house..

"I can't believe there's so many jutsus I copied! I hate not working for them so much, but I won't look a gift horse in his mouth!" Naruto exclaimed. He copied many jutsus. And mastered not one, not two, but three! Yes, three jutsus. His very first genjutsu, and two Kage Bunshin related jutsus. Also, He got the perfect idea about his newest Futon jutsus!

Now that he can go to the clearing, he had a feeling the he will have a debt toward Iruka. Also, the Hokage's son may be there too. He shrug it off, and went to the RV point.

Not an hour latter, most of the shinobis were ready to track down Naruto. Iruka was the first to arrive. He found Naruto panting and grinning, "I fucking did it!" "DID WHAT YOU IDIOT!" Was Iruka's voice. Naruto smiled, "Iruka-sensei, I found you!" Iruka twitched, "I found you!" He pointed at himself then the boy, "Wait a second, what were you doing?" Naruto grinned, "I told you that I did it, it's about... GET THE FUCK DOWN!" He begun before he shoved the man down.

"Good job Naruto! Now, hand me the scroll!" Mizuki said. "Mizuki? What are you doing here?" At this, Naruto said in a fake innocent tone, "The test, remember? Iruka-sensei?" Iruka was shocked, "What test? I thought... Mizuki, what's the meaning of this?" Mizuki laughted maniacly before he replied, "That I must kill you two!" Naruto twitched, "So you're a fucking rat, eh?"

"Call me whatever you want. But first, you know why everyone hates you? Why no boy try and play with you? Why the cold stares and loneliness?" Mizuki said grinning, "Because you are the Kyubi!"

Iruka turned to Naruto, "Don't believe... him?" He asked as he saw Naruto grinning, "Nope, I'm not!" Mizuki and Iruka were dumbfounded as the boy continued,while pointing his middle and index finger like a pistol to Mizuki's knee, "But since you broke the law, I will punish you! Futon : Diritama ( Wind release : drilling bullet!) !"

Faster than the man can react, or perhaps because he was shocked, he took the pressurised, blazing-fast bullet right in his leg, losing his balance, he fall, however, Naruto was far from done. A spiralling chakra orb in his hand formed, "For threatening Iruka-sensei, I'll fucking kill you! Rasengan!" He yelled the jutsu's name as it collided right in the traitor's abdomen, sending him crashing through a tree, litteraly!

"You think he died?" Naruto said to a still surprised Iruka, who went and checked his pulse, "He's still breathing!" Naruto sighed, "Can I kill him?" Iruka was now shocked, "No! Not like that! You're still a child!" Naruto sighed, "Thank you for preventing me from my tenth kill, Iruka-sensei!"

"Alright, you did well, Naruto!" Was a new voice. Naruto turned and pointed to the man, "YOU!" The boy yelled. "Sorry if I didn't introduce myself! My name is Asuma. Sarutobi Asuma. But now you know, right? Also, I didn't know that you drink!" Naruto sighed, "Trust me, at first I didn't want to, but thanx to Ero-kyofo, I was drunk twice." Naruto said cryptically. Iruka now voiced his disagreement, "How old were you when you drinked?" Naruto thought, "Eleventh birthday? Sound like it!"

Asuma grabed Mizuki and lifted him over his shoulder, "Alright, I'll get this fucker to Ibiki. Then, Naruto, you want to talk?" Naruto noded. The man litted a cigarette, "Alright, meet me at your house. Latter." Before he left in a plume of smoke.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm glad that you're alright dattebayo!" Naruto said happy about the fact that he saved a good man. Iruka smiled, "Thanks to you, Naruto! I wanted to say that you're actually, my favorite student!" Naruto smiled. He can easily detect the honesty on Iruka, "Thank you sensei! And I'm glad about the fact that we stoped that asshole Mizuki. Anyway, got to give this back to jiji!" He said as he walked to the old man's office.

In the office, Hiruzen litted his pipe before he started smoking. As Naruto gave him the scroll back, Hiruzen gave him a B-rank mission paycheck. Naruto was stunned, "What am I supposed to do with this, jiji?" Hiruzen smiled, "You got a clan to revive, no?" Naruto noded as the old Hokage continued, "Well, go and buy a sword. Your clan had Kenjutsu as one of their forte!" Naruto sighed, "But I'm not tall enough!" Hiruzen shook his head, "Start with a ninjato! Also, here! The least I can do after you proved your worth! I want to promote you to a chunin, but I can't!" The old man said as he gived Naruto a small white scroll with a red spiral imprinted on it.

Naruto gave him one of his rare smiles, "Don't worry about it! But one day, you will give me that hat!" Hiruzen laughted at this, "If this old man will live long enough to give you the vest, he'd be a lucky old fool!"

Iruka was shocked. What did he missed? He didn't know that Naruto and the Sandaime were this close. He voiced his confusion, "Hokage-sama, who is Naruto to you?" Hiruzen smiled warmly, "My surrogate grandson!"

* * *

Naruto arrived at his apparetement. Normally, he would get in. But this time, he jumped to the roof to meet Asume, "Hey Asuma-san!" The boy greeted. The older man was a bit shocked, "How did you knewed?" Naruto grinned, "I got my means. Anyway, let's talk business. Tell me, what you wanted to talk about?" Asume took a drag from his cigarette, "You! Specifically, how do you feel now?" Naruto grinned, "Great, thank you!" Asume smiled, "You're not feeling anything bad how you almost killed Mizuki?" Naruto laughted, "Please, he asked me to kill him! I mean, he gave me too many opening! What's wrong with us? I mean, why does most ninjas likes to talk? Talk!"

Asuma sighed, "That's why pride and arrogance are a Sin!" Naruto noded, "Yeah, I'll drink to that!" As he pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Cheap whiskey to be exact. Now Asuma smiled at this, "You truelly need to stop drinking this!" Naruto chuckled, "Well, everyone have a way how he copes with our job, no?" Asuma noded, "Well, if I were you, I'd go to the academy tomorrow." Before he dissapeared in a shunshin.

* * *

The next day...

Naruto took Asuma's advice to the heart. He went to the academy. As he entered the class he immidiatly remarked that the clans heirs were a bit embarrassed about something. Naruto was completely calm on the outside. On the inside, it was a whole different story, 'I guess that the lecture from Shikamaru yesterday was very handfull for them. Hell, I'm an Uzumaki, do I stop at just learning Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu? No! You need brain, brawn, guts and extreme determination in our cold world!'

Shikamaru lazily said 'Hi' to his friend before he slumpered. Naruto had a ghost smile on his face before he frowned again. He heard about Ibiki from Jiraiya. He was sure that Asuma told him to make sure that the fucker won't escape even in a damn pine box. He was very sure about it. But the problem was how he acted! He was supposed to kill that fuck first, then feel guilty latter, much latter...

"Guys, are you alright?" Naruto asked his friends, well, closest clique to friends for him. Sure, he talked a bit with them. He randomly bumped into them when he skipped school. He eated with two of them. But still... In the ninja world, the word "Friend" is earned. Friend is someone who just don't give a fuck about how much danger you bring. Friend is someone who sometimes you meet only once, and after years he still act warmly at you. Friend is someone who's willing to put his life on the line for you. This is earned, not given...

Ino was the first to reply, "Well, after what happened yesterday, we're alright. It's just that you're the same age than us. If not younger than most." Naruto laughted at this, "Age have nothing to do with skills. I know someone who graduated as six years old." This shocked everyone. He continued, "Jiraiya of the sannin, remember him? He graduated at six, became chunin at ten and jonin at thirteen." Now Sasuke speaked, "You're kidding us, right?" Naruto shook his head, "Back then, it was different. It dosen't matter who your parents are, which clan you hail from. You deserve to be a chunin at six, you become a chunin at six. Ask Mikoto-san about Uchiha Obito." Naruto thought bitterly about the young chunin, how he died at a tender age of twelve if not eleven years old. He vowed that if he'd like a girl, he'll talk to her and fuck the consequences.

The life as a shinobi is short, but probably much shorted than most people think. If you make it to puberty, you're lucky. If you settle down, you're one lucky bastard. If you get children to carry your legacy, you're one of the luckiest S.O.B. alive, especially if you live until the cycle repeat itself. Naruto knows this. His mother had him when she was just twenty four years old. In some other places, someone this age is still considered young...

Iruka entered the class. He immidiatly announced the news, "Uzumaki Naruto? You are now officially a shinobi of Konohagakure now! Congratulation!" Naruto was stunned. Scratch that, his mind stopped at this news. However, he was even shocked that shy little Hinata congratulated him WITHOUT STUTTERING!

However, he was scared now. What would happen to the fellow class? Now that he graduate, what will he do? "Er, Iruka-sensei? What am I supposed to do now?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice. Iruka smiled, "Well, you'll be put in a team latter. But now, you'll have a jonin-sensei for five monthes. Then, you'll be free to do whatever you want." Naruto scratched his chin, "Ok, First, why did I graduate this early? Second, am I an apprentice, again? And Third, where do I meet this guy?" Iruka smiled, "Well class, Naruto graduated thanks to a certain even he handled better than most chunin. Second, he is an ANBU captain who wanted you to be his disciple. Third, he'll meet you here after lunch." Iruka answered before he continued, "Ok class, you got a field trip. Hokage-sama, in his infinite wisdom, decided to upgrade the academy's programme." Naruto grinned at this. His team won't be a bunch of weakling.

The field trip was very exhausting to most of the students. In short, Asuma was the one who joked about it with Kakashi and Gai. Gai beign... Gai, told the Hokage. The Hokage smiled at the idea. He told Iruka to just apply it. Needless to say, a trip which was closer to a jonin workout made most of the students quit the academy. Naruto however, was a whole another story.

"Iruka-sensei, thank you for the warm-up!" This made most of the remaining class, coincidently the clan heirs and girl named Sakura become worried safe for Sasuke. Shikamaru, for once, was scared, "Naruto, are you sure this torture session was just a warm-up for you?" Naruto grined at this, "A light one!"

This moment, a certain jonin felt the urge to yell about the blazing fire of youth that a certain blond have.

After the class went back to the training yard, Iruka ordered them to train their striked on a trainning dummy for each. However, Naruto made the mistake to attack the dummy with his full power. He gave it a hook, spinning kick to the mid-section and a hammer punch. He decapitated, bisected and crushed the dummy to spliters. Iruka was angry at him, before he told him to perfect his strikes on a training post. More precisely, a tree stump. The log was reduced to firewood within a minute, and Naruto almost broked both shins, his feet, his knuckles, his hands, elbows, knees and fractured his skull.

He had a concussion for a minute, then he didn't see anything spinning and/or hazzy. He just limped a bit before he was able to walk like it was nothing. Iruka heard once a story about a boy who almost accomplished the same feat. His name is Rock Lee.

Unknown to most, Tenzo or Yamato, was watching his newest disciple, 'This kid is just like Asuma-sempai discribed, if not much more. Such intensity, rage, and brute potential! Maybe I need the help of Gai-sempai for this.'

What no one knows is the fact that Naruto didn't only had a concussion, but also a nasty backlash from the tons of shadow clones that were practicing some Fuinjutsu. If anyone can be described as a genius of hard work, Naruto would be such a genius, that he can leave much people be considered like slackers. However, learning Fuinjutsu was a challenge if you're an orphan. You can learn it, yes. But beign a level 10 sealmaster is not hard. It's nigh impossible. Only the second Uzukage accomplished such a feat. And he did it thanks to the Kage bunshin of the Nidaime Hokage!

Naruto somehow earned the respect of two jonins, a kage and a sannin for his determination. However, he didn't knewed that he would be tested. And by a creepy old man to boot.

* * *

After a lunch at Ichiraku ramen stand...

Naruto was walking on his own. He was well-fed this time. He lost count of the ramen bowl he eated in. However, he felt someone. But the worst thing is that he felt the presence on the last instint. He turned and effectively caught the first kunai and used it to deflect the rain of kunais that followed. He grinned. This is an opportunity to fight. He felt someone sneak on him. He did the first thing he thought of : kicking the assaillant. He almost connected.

The assaillant was taller than him. Much taller. Naruto felt a bit intimidated by the guy. He had no emotion. No emotion at all!

What happened next was NOT good at all...!

Naruto had to fight someone who's stronger, faster and much more experienced than him. Whoever this guy was, he was at least a jonin. The problem was that Naruto had faught him with tooth and nail. Naruto remained in control enough until he felt most of his bones broken. That guy finally managed to hit the boy. He hitted him hard and repetetively. He had no mercy. But then, something happened.

The boy exploded with a cloack of red chakra!

A chakra that wasen't felt for years!

A chakra full of power and malice!

A chakra that was pure evil and rage. A chakra so evil, so demonic, that most of people dubbed the one who hold it as not a demon, but a living moving desaster.

This alerted two men who rushed there in a shunshin. As they took a glance, they saw the fleeing people, they smelled that smell of burned blood, and felt a pure gruesome slaughter had happened.

They were shocked by the sight. A boy who's about twelve years old was able to kill an ANBU captain. Ne ANBU no less. The boy was foaming with rage at the one who attacked him unprovoked. Naruto truned toward Asuma and Yamato who've sworn that they saw the red eyes of the Devil himself. Gone was the blond jinchuriki. His eyes were bloody red. His cannines and nails became fangs and claws. He hissed at them in rage.

Asuma sighed, "Naruto, calm down now. You are not to blame." Yamato gave his sempai a weird look. Asuma looked at him like he was saying, 'I got it! He's just angry!' Naruto from his part looked at them in mistrust. Asuma smiled at the boy, "Look, it was a self-defence incident, no?" Naruto shook his head. He regained his usual features. He noded at Asuma, who sighed in relief a breath he didn't knewed he was holding.

Yamato looked at Naruto, "You're Uzumaki Naruto, right?" The boy noded. "Call me Yamato. I'm your jonin sensei. Hokage-sama told me about you. So, we can walk and talk now?" Naruto grinned, "I think so, Yamato-san."

* * *

The Academy...

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji took a seat together. They were friends ever since they were toddlers. Actually, they don't remember this, but they met first time as babbies. They allways had something to talk about. Between Ino's gossips, Shikamaru's intellect and Choji's good kindness, they were pretty much one of the most balanced teams. Hinata, Kiba and Shino were on the same seat. Those three are natural born trackers. Hinata had a great eyesight. Kiba had a great sense of smell. Shino had a hive in his body, ideal for espionnage. Sasuke was seating on his own. Sakura, for once, was alone. She was thinking. Now that most of the class went out, what would become of them?

Naruto's early graduation didn't help. The future teams would be left with a vacant place if the Uzumaki won't rejoin the academy soon. Little did they knewed that Naruto will come back.

"Sorry for beign late. I had a little incident on my way back!" Naruto said in a very calm tone. Iruka smiled when he saw Yamato with Naruto. Now he can say whatever he can say, "Well class, Naruto here, unfortunatly, have a five monthes long mission. Yamato-san here is his commanding officer. He's here to tell you when Naruto can be availabe." Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome blond!"

"Alright class, I'm called Yamato. All I can tell you is that on Sunday Naruto have a day off from his mission. Unfortunatly, I can't tell you why he graduated early. But I can assure you, that there would be three teams in the future." Yamato said as if he was saying his true name : utterly confident.

"Alright class, say goodbye to Naruto so we can continue on something important." Iruka ordered. After saying goodbyes and see you arround, Naruto left with Yamato. Meanwhile, the Hokage was a bit angry as he was able to get a glimpse on Naruto's 'Special power'.

'Danzo!' He thought darkly, 'What kind of mess you started? What would happen to Naruto-kun?' He was deep in thoughts, however, he heard some knocks on the office's door. "Enter!" He ordered. Asuma got in, a litted cigarette dangling from his mouth, "Father, about what Naruto did, I can testify for him!" Hiruzen was a bit stunned by this. He asked in disbelief, "You're serious Asuma?" Asuma noded. Within the next twenty minutes, he gave his report.

* * *

Training ground 44 or forest of death...

Naruto followed Yamato all the way to the forst. The experienced ANBU eventually stopped. Naruto asked the man, "Are we finaly here?" The older man noded, "Yes we are now Naruto. Ok, Hokage-sama told me that, er, we have something in commun." Naruto rised his left eyebrow and lowered his right before he asked, "Er, experience? Or past?" Yamato chuckled, "Think more of your abilities my young friend." Naruto shook his head, "Then, you can use the five elements?" Yamato broke his stoic mask, "What do you mean? What's your affinity? Who are you kid? Really, who are you?" Naruto was taken back by this, "What do you mean? Is it THAT hard?" Yamato immidiatly lifted Naruto by the collar, "What the hell do you mean? I mean, you're only twelve years old!" Naruto sighed, "Put me down! I said I CAN use them, not mastered them?" Yamato immidiatly putted Naruto down before he went into deep thoughts...

"Er, Yamato-san?" Naruto poked the older man. "Yamato-sensei?" He poked him again. "YAMATO-TEME-YARO!" He finaly lost his patience. Not only did he yelled, but also he used his finger tips to stab the man between the ribs. It would've worked on anyone else, had this one beign a regular ANBU or even a chunin.

However, Yamato is an ANBU captain who's second only to three in the whole history of ANBU. That itself is one of the greatest feats, like fighting a Kage and live to tell the whole story. He was actually able to grab Naruto's hand before he used his Ghoul-face jutsu, "Don't you ever disrespect me again!" He warned the boy who dumbly noded.

"Sorry about this but I want to ask you one question. How did you managed to learn the Five natures? I mean this is no small feat. It requires determination, skills and a bottomless amount of chakra." Naruto sighed before he smiled, "Well, I have all those. Also, it helped a lot that I can use many Kage bunshins to accelerate the results."

Yamato had an evil glint in his eyes. Now that he knewed that this kid is a hidden golden mine, how is he supposed to exploit it? 'Hum, the task that I have is harder than I think. However, maybe I'll be able to improve him to a very high B-rank by the end of the whole training mission.' He said in his thoughts. Now he needed to explain two things. But first...

"So, what's your affinity?" Yamato asked. Naruto frowned at this. What will he do now? Netherless, he answered, "Well, my main affinity is wind. But I have some secondary affinities. Fire, water and lightning were like ten times harder than learning how to manipulate wind. In short, before that I unlocked my, er, special power, the earth element was like, one hundred time harder to learn than wind. But now, it's only ten times harder. Can you answer me why?"

Yamato was speechless at this. Naruto now officially have four secondary affinities. Four. This is not something he expected. 'Damn! This is truelly unheard of. The only people I heard were able to do so are the first three Hokage. But he's just twelve or so. That's just, scary!' Yamato thought before he sighed, "Ok, Naruto, is it true that you have the Mokuton?" Naruto's expression changed at this. He growled at this, "What do you mean by this? Did Hokage-sama told you?" Naruto had his ability to detect most of lies. He didn't knew when or how he got it, but he was happy about it anyway. He was shocked that Yamato answered truthfully. The man didn't lie. He just told Naruto that now he's the only one in konoha who can teach him.

But first, they needed a training scheduel. Yamato told Naruto that they'll train the boy's Mokuton three days. Wednesday to Friday. Monday and Tuesday, Naruto would be free to train on his Hijutsus and Fuinjutsus. Saturday, they'll train with a team of genins, Team Gai to be more precise. Naruto immidiatly agreed.

* * *

Sunday, 1 p.m. , Naruto's apparetement...

"Fucking sadists!" Naruto grumbled as he rose up from his bed. That week, his training was much worst than even what Jiraiya gave him. Not only he endured Yamato's lectures, and many, many, many failures he maded, but also Gai was a whole another level when it comes up to Taijutsu or even workout, 'The hell is wrong with those two? Even Ero-kyofo is considered a gentle soul if you compare him to those two!' He thought as he slammed down on his own matteress.

Yamato didn't allow him to even go to the bathroom, or rather take a leak if he didn't do things right. Naruto swore that he felt his bladder and kidney shred within as he finally reached behind the tree. However, he came to the conclusion that Gai is just... unique. Not crazy, not nuts, not evil, he's just, well, all those and more. Much, much more. He dubbed it 'Gai syndrome' which a genin named Rock Lee caught it.

Naruto knewed when he met Team Gai that appart from Lee, he can easily take Neji or Tenten down. Neji dosen't have a defence or an attack powerful enough to stop Naruto. Tenten, well, she have the bad luck of facind a wind user like Naruto.

Lee is a problem. Ninjutsus, well, Naruto knows that he can't hit the boy if he's serious. Taijutsu, nah, it's like fighting a shark with your bare hands underwater. Genjutsu, well, Naruto have one A-rank genjutsu, but still... Lee would easily escape the danger zone. Fuinjutsu, well, the problem is that Naruto is still practicing the said art like a man possessed, each and every day but Sunday, and still nothing to face Lee...

He sighed, 'Probably no one will visit me. Shikamaru would find it too troublesome. Sasuke, nah, he got a Ma to take care of. Ino would be shopping. Choji I don't know, eating some barbecue? Kiba... not after the book incident.'

However, he was surprised, shocked when none other than the Hokage himself got in. Naruto frowned at this. Usually, there's only one thing they would talk about it, and he's very sure that it won't be pretty. It would be a very bad subject, he mused.

Struggling to rise up, Naruto was barely able to stand. He was originally planning to continue sleeping the whole day. However, it seems like it won't happen...

However, he was able to proporly stand up. He greeted, "Hey ji-chan, what's the news?" Naruto said. Hiruzen sighed, "So, Yamato kept you busy enough to stop even doing your hobbies?" Naruto noded, a bit sad at this.

"Actually, I ordered him to do so. Anyway, Yamanaka Inoichi asked me a favor. But it actually consern you, Naruto-kun." Naruto sighed. He knewed something like this would happen. He talked however about one of his secrets, "So, he figured out about those bastard Hyugas that threatened to kill Hinata-chan?" Hiruzen was shocked by this. Days ago, he interrogated Danzo about his Ne operations. The old war hawk denied any involevement about the Ne who attacked Naruto. He said that he got a mission from a clan.

Hiruzen thought that his old teammate had a hand on an incident where several main branch Hyugas have objected about Hinata beign a heiress. All of them were found killed IN THEIR OWN ROOMS!

That was scary. He dismissed Naruto. A thirteen years old is not stealthy enough for this, right? How wrong he was.

Now, he have to know about it. Hiruzen sighed, "Naruto-kun, what the hell have you done now?" Naruto smirked, "I did what needed to be done. I ridded Konoha from some power-hungry rabid dogs." Hiruzen thought about it, "You mean?" Naruto frowned, "Jiji, if someone wanted Kon dead, what would you do?" Sarutobi paled at this while Naruto sighed, "See? Hinata-chan is a very nice person. I felt like it's the least I can do, even through we may not end up together..." He said the last part with a hint of saddness.

* * *

 **Author Corner : Sorry everyone for the spell and grammar errors, even through honestly, English is my third language. This story is still to be Beta-proofed yet.**

 **Please, for the sake of God, no flames. If you can pm me about a flaw, a problem, please do, I greatly appreciate it. Also, I'm writting this for fun, keeping my sanity in check, and to improve my English. With that said, AJ out, take care and have some wonderfull days, times and lifes.**


	3. Important AN

**AN : Sorry everyone. Due to many negative reviews, well, guest reviews, I might delete this story. Still, I promise to write another, hopefully better story or stories. Depends on my PC, my luck, and if I find a job so I can keep the internet running. Sorry for this dear followers and reviewers.**

 **Oh, and Nemo, I do smoke. Trust me, it doesn't matter if it is a pipe, a handmade cigarette, a pipe, or even a water pipe. It kills you. Pollution kills you too. But when a human dies, and his health is up to him. People in the eighteenth and nineteenth century are athletes, exercise much more than us, doesn't have a pollution that would kill us, nor their food was kind of poisoned by many chemicals dude or dudette. Maybe forests destruction, treating food and altering it genetically, breathing enough fumes to kill any living being faster than cyanide, exercising less than ten hours can kill more than tobacco. No really, tobacco doesn't harm you a lot of you quit before thirties.**

 **Moral of the whole story? Life and death isn't up to us. But tobacco does wear some of your senses like smell and taste down.**


End file.
